


Love fool

by gurugurukun



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurugurukun/pseuds/gurugurukun
Summary: 。





	1. Chapter 1

二宫赤裸着身体，在花洒下被相叶拥进怀中。  
相叶扶着二宫的颊侧吻上他的唇，舌尖试探性地扫过他柔软的唇缝。二宫配合地张开口，相叶的舌便游鱼般钻了进来，带领着二宫的舌，在两人的口腔中搅拌、纠缠。  
热水从头顶源源不断地落下，将相拥的二人淋得湿透，温暖的水珠顺着脸颊流进两人的口中，尝起来有股淡淡的咸。  
二宫双手环在相叶的身后，十指屈起想要抓住什么，触到的却只有相叶被热水冲刷着的光滑脊背。  
下体和心脏在一并灼烧，仅仅是一个绵长的湿吻，二宫便感到一股热流在向下汇聚。他的阴茎在唇齿交缠间抵上了相叶的大腿，相叶从善如流地抚上二宫的胯间，大掌包裹住顶端，慢慢顺着柱身抚摸下去。二宫在相叶的怀里缩瑟了一下，手掌轻轻抵住相叶的肩头，像是在推拒。  
相叶停下了手上的动作，稍低下头与二宫对视，湿漉漉的黑色眼瞳几乎看不到眼白，里面映着二宫的倒影：“要停下吗？现在就这么回去也可以哦。”  
二宫定定地看着他，流水冲下的声音清晰地在耳边回响，让他听不清自己的心跳声。  
二宫摇了摇头，收紧双臂将自己扔进相叶的怀抱，猫唇凑近相叶的耳边，低声呼出气音：“继续下去。”  
[继续下去，不要让这场美梦醒来。]  
这是二宫第一次与谁这样相拥。  
不得不说，相叶的手上功夫很好。他的手掌很烫，掌心覆着一层薄薄的茧，撸动的时候不时擦过脆弱的顶端，引得二宫发出暧昧的喘息。二宫背靠着墙努力支撑起自己发软的双腿，身后的瓷砖泛着些微凉意，他却觉得自己的下体要融化在相叶的手里。  
相叶再一次吻了上来，他的气息盖过了沐浴露的人造甜香，强烈的男性荷尔蒙仿佛要将二宫吞噬。二宫搭在相叶肩头的手微微蜷起，像是在推拒又像是在挽留，彼此的唾液混杂在热水中顺着高高扬起的下颚流下，带着灼烧般的温度滴落在他赤裸的胸膛上，再被流水一并冲刷下去。  
二宫泄在相叶的手中时，相叶温柔地亲吻了他的眉眼，嘴角依旧挂着从容的笑意，用干净的那只手轻抚二宫濡湿的发顶，像褒扬乖巧的孩童一般，望进他的双眼：“做的很好哦。”  
二宫喘息着栽进相叶的怀里，他将脸埋进相叶的胸膛，主动牵起对方的手，十指相扣。  
那只手沾满了他刚刚射上去的精液，滑腻的触感从掌心蔓延开来，如一潭泥淖，束缚着他缓缓下沉。  
相叶的手从二宫的后脑滑下，肌肉紧实的手臂揽住了他的腰肢，发出低沉的邀请：“接下来，去床上吧？”  
二宫觉得自己的脑袋还沉浸在酒精的余韵中，他闭上了双眼，回忆起方才与相叶的初见，决定将一切交给欲望。  
“嗯。”  
二宫以为从浴室出去后，相叶会立即将他压倒在那张巨大的圆床上，然后带他陷入疯狂的性爱。  
但是相叶没有。  
沐浴结束后，他温柔地替二宫围上浴巾，在洗手台的镜子前不紧不慢地吹干两人的头发，把他带回那张柔软的软床。  
相叶拉着二宫坐在床头，他们像恋人般亲昵地接了一个吻，相叶抚开二宫的鬓发，稍烫的掌心贴着二宫的脸颊，拇指抚上他的下唇，将他软软的唇肉压得微微下陷：“你是第一次吧？”  
二宫莫名感到心虚，错开了相接的视线。  
相叶发出一声轻笑，他松开了二宫，侧身从床头够来了什么。  
二宫安静地看着他动作，手指不自觉地抓紧了身下的床单。  
相叶将取来的安全套和润滑剂随手放在床铺上，从一只轻巧的小盒中取出一枚粉色的药片，递到二宫眼前。  
“如果害怕的话，这个也许能帮你放松一点。”他将药片塞进二宫手中，“放心吧，不是什么可疑的东西，只是普通的媚药而已。”  
二宫看向相叶，那张帅气的脸上依然挂着温和的笑容，令人莫名地安心。  
“啊，当然要不要用它，全凭你自己决……”  
二宫在那张菱形嘴开合时将药片塞进了他的唇缝，相叶呆愣了一瞬，话还未来得及说完便被二宫的唇堵住。那条软舌这一次主动伸了过来，将药片勾回自己口中，混着两人的唾液吞咽下肚。  
相叶把二宫带倒在床上，丰厚的唇顺着他颈侧的线条一路吻下去，来到中间，覆上二宫圆润的喉结。相叶用门齿轻轻叼住那处突起的地方，舌尖舔过留下温热水渍，随后用唇将他的喉结包裹，不轻不重地吮吸出声。  
二宫仰着头大口呼吸，宛如一条脱水的鱼。相叶的亲吻方式让他觉得自己仿佛变成了一道待人品尝的甜点，被人置于被动方的奇妙感受让他不由自主地颤栗。  
媚药的药效在相叶浓厚的男性荷尔蒙催动下来得似乎比想象中更快，二宫顺从着自己的本能分开双腿，相叶会意地取来润滑剂，浇在自己的掌心捂热，随后抹进二宫的臀缝里。沾满滑腻粘液的手指挤入紧致穴口，二宫敏感地轻哼一声，肉肉的小手抓紧相叶的撑在他身侧的小臂，相叶俯身温柔地吻了吻他无意识嘟起的唇，低沉的嗓音柔声安抚：“没事的，放松下来，全部交给我就好。”  
他的话语仿佛带有魔力，二宫抓着相叶手臂的力道开始放松，后穴的空虚感却越发清晰起来。他的食指在相叶的皮肤上轻勾了勾，插在后方的手指便如有感应地动了起来。  
即使是在二宫已经吃下媚药的情况下，相叶的扩张还是做得很细致。二宫几乎没有感到什么疼痛，即使是自慰都没有被什么东西进入过的小穴逐渐能吞下相叶的四根手指，温柔的吻不时落在二宫身体的各处，将他的紧张一点一点蚕食殆尽。  
药物的作用让二宫清晰地感受到对方骨节分明的手指按揉肠壁的触感，后穴灼烧般热起来，二宫开始不满于手指的温吞，他想要更直接的东西，想要融化在这个男人的怀抱里。  
二宫呻吟着轻微扭了扭腰肢，相叶便立即抽出了手指，一根戴了安全套的巨物抵上充分扩张的穴口。二宫不自觉地将腰抬高了些许，相叶低哑地笑了一声，抓着二宫的手按上自己的柱身，引导着他自己将相叶的性器一寸寸插入湿漉漉的小穴。异样的满足感随着被进入的触感席卷上二宫的大脑，他终于有了一种自己在做爱的实感，泪水止不住地从眼角滑落。二宫眯着水润的茶瞳看向相叶，两臂在对方的身后环绕，夹着肉棒的屁股主动摇晃起来。  
“快一点、我想要……”  
“好哦，如你所愿。”  
相叶的回答依旧是好好先生的标准模板，下体却是十足十的野兽。  
巨大的肉茎从小穴里抽出大半又猛地整根肏进去，饱胀柱身肏开层层肠肉插入更深的地方，两枚饱满的袋囊毫不留情地拍打在二宫的腿根撞出清脆声响，身下的床铺都被干得震动起来。  
二宫初经人事的身体有着绝佳的敏感，相叶略显粗暴的肏干让他放肆地呻吟起来，两条雪白的腿被相叶盘在腰间，在半空中激烈地摇晃。相叶很快找到了二宫的敏感带，龟头猛烈地顶撞着那凸起的一点，与自慰截然不同的快感前所未有地冲击着二宫脆弱的神经，挤在两人小腹的阴茎还未触碰便射了出来。点点白浊溅上他们的胸腹和下巴，相叶扶着二宫的脸侧让他抬高下颚，细致地舔去那里沾上的浊液，再混着这一丝腥膻与二宫接吻。  
二宫止不住地轻颤，连呻吟都染上甜腻的哭腔，他紧紧抱着相叶不愿松手，相连的那处不断有润滑剂混杂着肠液流下来，被相叶粗长的阴茎干成一圈白色的细沫淫荡地沾在穴口周围。  
相叶亦紧紧拥抱着二宫，不时与他唇齿相交，沾了两人唾液的唇贴着二宫滚烫的脸颊，呢喃着恋人般的爱语：“很棒哦，你的身体里热热的，还夹得那么紧，真的非常非常舒服。”  
二宫早已沉浸在交欢的快感中，他一边呻吟一边不断摇头回应相叶的话，双脚却在相叶的腰后蜷起，小穴敏感地收紧，换来了相叶越发猛烈的肏干。  
相叶的体温似乎比常人都要高上一些，从对方身上不断传来的温度奇妙地让二宫感到安心，与这场充满了爱欲的性事一并，温暖了二宫始终随波逐流的心。  
二宫是自愿迷路的。长久地不与他人深交，不与他人相拥，他将自己不被世人接受的欲望压抑到极限，像一只离群索居的兽，一旦有人向这样的他伸出手，他便会不管不顾地握住，哪怕对方将他带去的地方是深渊，也好过永远这样，腐烂在自己的角落。  
最终相叶在几下猛撞中射了出来，精液将安全套灌成一个饱满的小球，抵着二宫的肠壁撑起鼓鼓的一团。  
相叶从二宫的体内撤出，将用过的安全套随意打结扔进床边的垃圾桶。  
二宫撑着还沉浸在性爱余韵中的身体坐起来，从背后主动抱住相叶，将哭得乱七八糟的小脸埋进相叶覆着薄汗的性感脊背。  
相叶静了片刻，随后转身将二宫面对面地抱进怀里，指腹温柔地抚去二宫眼下的泪痕：“感觉怎么样？第一次的sex。”  
“……像要融化了一样。”二宫嗫嚅着轻轻咬住相叶的下唇，肉掌不安分地摸上相叶刚泄过的巨物，犹带泪光的眼眶仍染着艳红媚色，自下往上望着相叶的双眼，“还想再来一次，看看是不是真的能化掉。”  
“当然，再来几次都可以哦。”  
疯狂一夜过后，二宫直接睡到了第二天的下午。相叶衣冠整洁地坐在床边，在二宫睁眼后的第一时间，俯身给了他一个薄荷味的早安吻。  
二宫奶奶地轻哼一声，在被子里翻了个身，费力地撑起自己，半倚在床头。  
他的身体已经没了昨晚欢爱留下的粘腻感，淡淡的沐浴露气味大概是相叶的杰作。他靠在床头微微愣神，相叶却像变魔法一般将一碗半温的蛋花粥放到了他手边，起身揉了把他发顶：“等下记得把这个吃掉哦，肚子一定饿坏了吧。房费我已经付过了，你累的话可以再睡一会儿。”  
说罢，相叶转身便准备离开。  
二宫及时抓住了他的衣角，扬起吻痕遍布的脖颈，面色平静：“至少告诉我你的名字？”  
相叶无奈地笑了，他抓着二宫的手不着痕迹地扯下，像只是去趟便利店却被黏人的恋人抓住一般，牵着他的手温柔告别：“名字什么的，就这么不知道不也挺好？”  
二宫缓慢却坚定地摇了摇头，相牵的手收紧：“我叫二宫和也，东工大信息学部四年级生。”  
他顿了顿，将刚才的问题重复了一遍：“那么，你叫什么名字？”  
“是是，我知道了。”相叶叹了口气，从口袋中摸出一张小小的名片，塞进二宫手中，“这样行了吧？”  
二宫捏着名片不置可否，相叶最后吻了吻二宫柔软的发丝，留下一声“再见”便消失在了门外。  
二宫盯着那张散发着淡香的名片看了片刻，随后将他放在床头，端起了那碗已经凉掉的粥。  
名片之上，细长的字体龙飞凤舞地写着两行字：  
Love Fool首席牛郎  
雅


	2. love fool 2

夜幕再度降临，相叶少有地在天刚擦黑时便回了家。  
他像约定的一样，没有再去夜晚的街头游荡，径直回到了这个有同居人等着他的地方。  
正是各家各户的晚餐时间，相叶推开家门，久违地闻到了浓郁的咖喱香气。  
他抽了抽鼻子，蹬下鞋步入屋内，一路绕过安静的起居室，走进了散发着家庭气息的厨房。  
料理台前，一个小小的身影穿着盖过屁股的宽大T恤，正在咚咚咚地切着配菜，一旁的灶上煮着香气的来源，发出轻微的咕嘟咕嘟声。  
相叶的脚步声故意放得很轻，专注于晚餐的二宫没有注意到对方的到来。  
他在身上系了一条浅粉色的围裙，系带在腰后系成一个蝴蝶结，乍一看颇有几分贤妻良母的韵味。然而下体却看起来像是一丝不挂，两条肉感十足的白嫩小腿从T恤底下直白地露出，使得围裙也仿佛变成了一种情趣，透着无声的勾引。  
相叶几步走上前，从背后突然地将二宫抱进了怀里。  
可爱的“娇妻”吓了一跳，菜刀危险地磕上案板边缘，差点从手里掉下去。  
相叶低头把脑袋靠上二宫的肩膀，鼻尖轻轻扫过他的鬓发，呼出温热鼻息：“我回来了。”  
二宫看清了来人便放下心来，菜刀稳当放回案板，侧头在相叶的脸颊上留下一吻：“欢迎回来。回家怎么都没有声音，吓了我一跳。”  
“是小和做饭太专心没有听到吧？不能怪我哦。”相叶皱起鼻子笑得憨厚，绕在人身前的手却不太安分，大掌伸进围裙底下，贴上二宫露出T恤的腿肉，一寸寸地抚摸上去，“今天的小和穿得比平时都可爱呢，我都要以为是在勾引我了。”  
二宫闻言，身子明显地僵了一下，耳尖肉眼可见地泛红，肉手犹豫了片刻，按上相叶贴在他大腿上的手背，将手指穿插进他的指缝，十指交扣：“……就是在勾引哦。”  
“什么？”相叶眨了眨眼，装作一副没有听到的样子。  
二宫伸手关了一边的炉火，将案板推到一边留出空隙，转身面向相叶坐上料理台，掀起粉嫩的围裙，露出T恤之下，一丝不挂的下体。  
羞耻心让二宫的耳廓如滴血般艳红，赤裸的脚丫轻轻踩上相叶的膝盖，紧闭的小穴在阴影里若隐若现。  
“我就是在勾引你，相叶さん觉得怎么样呢？”  
相叶没有回答，欺身吻上了料理台上的美餐。  
二宫用嘴叼着围裙的下摆，手掌撑在身后，坐在光滑的大理石上。  
他的两腿被弯成M字，两只粉嫩的汉堡脚踩在料理台边缘，使下体彻底暴露在对方眼底。  
相叶拧开蜜罐盖子，将大量蜂蜜从二宫的性器浇下。琥珀色的粘稠液体缓缓从肉茎流向臀缝，将穴口粘得满是粘腻。  
二宫事先忍着羞耻将下体的毛剃了干净，此刻光溜溜的下身浸满蜂蜜，看起来倒更像一道甜品。  
相叶用手掌将蜂蜜均匀涂抹开来，沾满粘液的手指在穴口按了几下，用力插进半指。  
后穴传来的异物感让二宫难耐地发出呜咽，相叶俯身亲吻他柔软的鼻头，注视着他双眼柔声询问：“会不会疼？”  
二宫咬着围裙摇了摇头，一只肉手覆上相叶撑在桌边的手，食指轻轻在他手背上勾划，像是一种无声的邀请。  
相叶不再有顾忌，一手握住二宫的肉茎上下撸动，一手在蜂蜜的润滑下插入更深的地方，来回扩张。  
二宫悄悄做着深呼吸，努力让自己放松下来，后穴随着呼吸不断开合，片刻后便吃下了相叶的三根手指。  
二宫的眼角逐渐染上情欲的红，适应了后穴的异物感后快感开始上涌，呜咽声也变得甜腻。  
然而相叶在此时突然抽出了手指，二宫下意识瞄向相叶的胯间，却听到了相叶低低的笑声。  
“小和太性急了哦。”  
对方游刃有余的嘲笑让二宫越发羞耻，低垂的脸颊泛起诱人的粉。小穴收缩着涌上空虚感，二宫却不敢开口向相叶索取。  
好在相叶没有让他等太久。他拿起案板上几枚未切的圣女果，在蜜罐里浸上一层蜂蜜，抵上二宫开合的穴口。  
二宫睁大了双眼，拒绝未来得及出口，圆润冰凉的圣女果便整个被相叶推了进来，碾过火热的肠壁，钻进深处。  
呻吟声从二宫紧咬的齿缝中溢出，粉粉的脚趾在桌沿上绷紧，泪水顺着他的眼角滑落，在翻折的衣襟上留下点点水渍。  
向来温柔的相叶这次却没有给二宫喘息的机会，下一枚圣女果立刻就顶着前一枚挤了进来，椭圆形的长果被塞进了足足有四五颗，最终像计算好似地蹭在二宫的敏感带上。冰凉带尖的顶端不偏不倚地撞上腺点，裹挟着疼痛的快感在二宫的脑中炸开一片白光，前端还未被触碰就射出了第一发精液，颤抖的唇咬不住围裙，二宫几乎是哭着尖叫出声。高潮后小穴猛地收紧，肠道里的果肉被挤破，淡粉色汁液混合着蜜从合不拢的穴口流下来，淫靡至极。  
“射得好快呢。”  
相叶的声音带着黏糊糊的鼻音，语调中是再明显不过的愉快。  
羞耻和情欲交织着占据了二宫的理智，莫名的好胜心让他对穿戴完好的相叶产生了不满，他挣扎着坐起身，两只小手紧紧抓着自己的臀肉向两边掰开，露出还在往外流水的小穴。脸上猫唇委屈地抿起，一双浅色的眼瞳蓄满了水汽，清纯的五官配上充满情欲的表情，连直白的勾引都染上了几分楚楚可怜的气质，让杀伤力成倍增长。  
“相叶さん也快点、插进来……全部射进来也没关系……”  
相叶觉得，今天的二宫很不一样。  
作为室友来说，相叶对二宫的印象其实并不深刻。过去几周他们虽然住在同一个屋檐下，但彼此因为作息的关系很少见面，相叶一直以为二宫是一个沉静冷淡的人，却不想他在性爱中有着这样的一面。  
相叶双手撑在二宫的两侧，胯部大力地摆动，肉茎深入浅出地肏干着他紧致的小穴，将二宫干得大幅摇晃。  
身下的二宫紧紧抱着相叶的后颈，屁股竭力抬高迎合对方略显粗暴的抽送，被泪水打湿的小脸被快感涨得通红，靠在相叶的耳边发出猫咪般的呜咽。  
本就被圣女果撑得鼓胀的小穴插入肉棒后被撑到极限，果肉在相叶一次次大力的抽插中被捣成细碎的果肉，细密的颗粒感被肉棒碾碎在腺点上。巨大的快感爽得二宫止不住地哭叫出声，白嫩的小腿在半空中绷直，脚尖随着身上人的肏干晃出淫荡的弧度。粉红的汁水混合着果肉不断从两人交合的地方流下来，顺着料理台的边缘滴落到地上，在洁白的地砖上留下星星点点的绯红。  
念及身下的人才刚刚是第二次经历性事，相叶本想放缓速度给他留下适应的时间，不想二宫注意到他的体贴后却主动扭腰将柔软的臀肉往他胯间撞，哭红的眼眶望向相叶时看起来还有几分委屈。  
“相叶さん，快一点、哈啊……不用那么照顾我也、没关系，嗯……想要……”  
相叶侧头与二宫面颊相贴，热气在两人的呼吸间蒸腾，说不清谁的体温更高一点。  
如果说上一次二宫的妩媚是媚药所成，带着几分沉溺昏沉的本能。那么这一次他的诱惑就是骨子里自带的魅力，是他主动的勾引。  
“既然这样，我就不客气了。”  
狂风骤雨般的肏干随着话音而来，相叶精干结实的肌肉鞭挞般不断撞在二宫雪白的臀肉上，肌肤相接之处很快被干得通红发肿，疼痛与快感相携而来，二宫开始逐渐分不清两者的区别，将身子一个劲地往施暴者的怀里钻。  
相叶将堆积在二宫小腹的围裙和衣摆一并向上卷至锁骨，二宫稍显赘肉的小腹整个暴露在相叶的眼底，被他挑逗似的捏了两把，换来二宫不满的闷哼。然而下一秒他的乳尖便被相叶咬住，柔软乳肉被相叶丰厚的唇整个包裹着吮吸出声，二宫爽得连声音都发不出来，嘴巴无声地大张，含不住的唾液从嘴角流下与泪水和汗液混杂在一起，双眼有一瞬的失神，肉茎颤抖着将不断流出精水，后穴在干性高潮的余韵中不断收缩，换来相叶更加猛烈的肏弄。  
万千幸福的普通家庭结束了他们温馨的晚餐，相叶也在厨房将他的餐前甜点吃干抹净。  
内射之后，两人在料理台边喘息着相拥，相叶细致地亲吻二宫泪痕遍布的脸蛋，二宫舒服地眯起眼，将发软的身子扔进相叶怀里。  
“这样，做相叶さん的性伴侣合格吗？”  
在喘息逐渐平息时，相叶听到怀里的人细声这样说。  
他低声笑了，手臂绕过二宫的后腰将他严丝合缝地抱紧。  
“嗯，合格了哦。”


	3. love fool 3

这一夜，二宫坐在相叶的身上，夹着对方的性器主动上下摇晃了许久。  
他像是要把自己所有的力气都耗尽一般，两手向后撑在相叶的腿上，屁股重重地往下坐，让粗长的肉茎狠狠贯穿自己的穴肉，带着几分自虐的疯狂。  
相叶什么也没说，他的眼神中始终带着令二宫心悸的悲悯，那种眼神仿佛将二宫最深处的秘密都全部看透，又仿佛在透过他怀念着什么莫可名状的东西。  
他在看他，眼里却没有他。  
二宫在磨人的情欲中哭了出来，呜咽的声音中说不上是舒服更多，还是别的情绪更多。  
二宫不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，醒来已是第二天的早晨，一室清朗。  
他赤裸着包裹在被子里，身子除了过度纵欲的酸痛没有其他异样的感觉，想来相叶又体贴地替他清理过了。二宫怔怔地保持着睁眼时的姿势，后穴酸胀的感觉让他莫名地想哭，然而怔忪的眼却无法再流出一滴泪水。  
窗外下着雨，密集的雨水将窗户打出静谧声响，是一个适合赖床的周日。  
二宫慢慢从被子里坐了起来，身边的相叶背对着他还在熟睡，被子起伏得平缓有力。  
他轻手轻脚地翻身下床，忍耐着后穴的钝痛无声地绕过双人床，走到相叶的那一边，静静蹲下身子。  
熟睡的相叶看起来比醒着时更安静，眉眼中属于成熟男性的锋利气质变得柔和，嘴唇紧紧抿着，眉头微微皱起，像是做着什么孤独的梦。  
二宫用指尖扒着床沿，下巴靠在相叶的枕边定定看了他许久，久到连身上的疼都忘记，只剩一颗酸涩的心，在胸腔里怦怦地跳。  
相叶依旧没有要醒来的迹象。二宫试探性地用手指戳了戳他的脸颊，换来对方毫无反应的平稳呼吸。  
他暗自松了口气，小心翼翼地搬起相叶横亘在身前的手肘，把自己塞进对方到床边的狭窄缝隙里。  
二宫紧紧贴着相叶赤裸的胸膛，把脸埋进对方的颈间，深深呼吸。  
翻身是冰冷坚硬的地面，眼前是他昨夜印上相叶颈侧的齿痕。  
二宫蜷缩在相叶的身边，闭眼坠入又一个梦乡。  
相叶做了一个梦。  
梦中的他回到了那个熟悉的雪夜，他跟松本吵了架，穿着单薄的睡衣，一头扎进纷飞的大雪里。  
他在厚厚的积雪里不断奔跑着，目力所及之处只有干净的纯白，周身都包裹着刺骨的冷，他越是跑，寒意就越是往他身体里钻，像是要把他冻死在雪地里。  
相叶不知道他在雪中跑了多久，道路的两边逐渐开始有影影绰绰的人，他们每一个都看不清面貌，静静地行走在与他反方向的路上。  
梦中的相叶一边奔跑一边努力想要看清周围的人，他看到那些相似的欣长身影，有的穿着国中制服，有的穿着常服，每一件都是他熟悉的样子。  
他渐渐明白过来，周围的每一个人都是松本，都是他竭力想要挽回，却最终与他渐行渐远的恋人。  
他依旧在奔跑着，努力将视线从那些无可挽回的东西上移开，逃跑似的飞奔。  
前方突然出现了什么温暖的东西，像一个发光的火球，弹跳着、翻滚着撞在了相叶的身上，把他撞得翻倒在雪地里，撞得他满怀柔软。  
怀里的火球温柔地化作了一股暖流，涌进他的四肢百骸，将他轻轻托起。  
那个雪夜消失在了火球之中，相叶第一次从噩梦中脱离，某种温暖包裹住了他，将他带向莹白的黎明。  
相叶醒来时，怀里的“火球”正树袋熊似的紧紧扒在他身上，一头绵软的发丝贴着他的下巴轻轻地蹭，蹭得相叶心软成一片。  
二宫的半个身子险险地挂在床沿外，相叶几乎立刻明白了这个诡异的睡姿是如何产生。他小心地托住二宫的腰，带着他一点点往床内挪动。树袋熊二宫含糊地咕哝了一声，自觉自愿地跟着相叶的怀抱缩了缩腿，靠在相叶的臂弯里不知在做什么梦。  
相叶把二宫挪回床中间，手指勾住被角把二宫重新裹了个严实。  
怀里的二宫看起来梦得并不安稳，淡淡的豆眉紧锁，猫唇轻微蠕动，不住喃喃着什么。  
相叶好奇地低下头，把耳朵凑近二宫的嘴边。  
“相叶さん……”二宫的眼睫轻轻颤着，浑然不知他唤着的那个人正屏息听着他的呓语，“我喜欢你，相信我好不好……”  
相叶保持着低头的姿势，拥着二宫定定地静默下来。  
沉浸在那个雪夜中的心，被某种温暖的东西轻轻包裹，将沉寂已久的酸涩融化，在那个柔软的地方漫出淡淡的痒。  
许久后，相叶的吻轻柔落上二宫的额发，他的喉间微微震动，在一片静谧的呼吸声中发出简短的音节。  
“嗯。”


	4. Love fool 4

深夜，他们回到了属于两个人的家中，在床上交缠相拥。  
刚洗好澡的二宫浑身带着一股混杂了湿意的热气，浴巾只在腰上松松绕了一圈，裸露在外的肌肤泛着诱人的粉，发丝被吹得蓬松柔软，像奶狗新长出来的绒毛。  
相叶把刚从浴室里出来的二宫压倒在身下，鼻尖埋在二宫的颈侧深嗅他身上散发的沐浴露清香，缱绻的吻印上雪白肌肤中透出的淡青经络，发出裹挟着水声的暧昧声响。  
二宫被这亲吻中直白的求欢意味烧得浑身发烫，喉中溢出几声黏黏糊糊的呻吟，伸手抱紧了相叶的脊背。  
下身围着的浴巾在肌肤纠缠中蹭落，二宫半勃的性器就这么毫无遮掩地抵在相叶紧实的腹肌上，被一只修长的手包裹进掌心。  
“相叶さん……”  
二宫软软地唤了一声，却立即被相叶的唇堵上话头。相叶挑起二宫的舌，衔在口中吮吸舔咬，二宫每每有种在被他吞食品尝的错觉，股缝中的穴如有感应般收缩，呼吸开始变得急促。  
相叶尝够了他的甜点终于放开了二宫，艳红的舌舔过嘴角，笑颜像极了锁定猎物的猎手，有种说不出的性感。  
二宫仰卧在柔软的被褥间大口喘息，他的肉茎被相叶握在掌中来回侍弄，隔靴搔痒般的快感将他的意识拉上半空，不上不下。习惯了用后面享受性爱的身体仅仅靠抚慰前方没办法达到高潮，空虚感在二宫的体内升起，他难耐地小副扭了扭腰，门齿紧咬着下唇发出含糊的闷哼，后穴等待了许久也没有等到相叶的抚慰，越堆越高的期待逐渐成了折磨，不断刺激着他的神经。  
二宫掩耳盗铃般闭上了眼睛，手指悄悄伸向自己的后方，一指没有润滑便猛地插进自己的穴口，干燥带来的撕裂感疼得他直冒冷汗，怎奈欲火却仍然没有得到丝毫消解。  
他把下唇越咬越紧，眼睫轻颤着抬起，见到的却是相叶柔软无奈的眼神。  
“相叶さん。”二宫小心翼翼地挪动屁股，将臀肉往他的手掌上贴，呼吸急促得像脱水的鱼，始终无法直白地将羞耻话语说出口。  
相叶怜惜地啄吻他颤抖的唇，将他插在自己穴里动弹不得的手抽出，用温度偏高的掌心不轻不重地揉捏二宫的臀瓣。  
二宫敏感地呻吟起来，冰凉滑腻的液体被相叶浇上他期待已久的小穴，他的心脏怦怦跳动，大腿下意识抬高，配合地将穴口暴露在空气中。  
相叶在二宫诱人的呻吟中插入手指，修长指节一寸寸被火热穴肉包裹，他用空余的手捞起二宫的膝弯架上自己的肩膀，侧首吮吻他大腿内侧的白嫩脂肉，漆黑的眼瞳贴在二宫的腿边，向上与他视线相接。  
“现在应该改口叫名字了吧，我的小公主。”

二宫觉得他整个人像是被扔进了火盆，每一寸皮肤都在灼烧。  
他缩在柔软的床铺中央，双腿被相叶高高抬起架在身上，屁股翘在半空中，被一根粗大的硬物来回肏干，从穴里扑哧扑哧地流出黏腻湿滑的液体，再顺着腰线逆流到身下的床单上，洇出一圈圈暗色。  
相叶用牙齿衔起二宫的乳首轻轻拉扯又松开，舌尖卷起挺立的肉粒将它舔得湿透，又用唇包裹住他胸前的乳肉，用力吮吸。  
二宫的乳尖迅速充血肿胀起来，夹杂着轻微疼痛的快感激得他绷紧了身体，十指在相叶的背后抓出了血痕，穴肉贪婪地缠紧插在其中的肉棒，仿佛不愿让他抽离。  
“小和还是那么紧。”  
相叶低笑着挺腰肏开了二宫的窄穴，肉茎径直撞上他的敏感，龟头重重碾过肠壁，爽得二宫弓起了脊背大口呼吸。  
“呜……まっくん，太、太多了……哈啊，好舒服……”  
二宫做到兴起时总会喃喃地说着乱七八糟的秽语，与床下那个过分在意别人目光又容易害羞的二宫判若两人。  
相叶揉着二宫被咬红的乳肉低头吻上那张说着胡话的小嘴，肉茎在高热发烫的穴里搅动，发出沉闷的水声。  
二宫的身子止不住地微微颤抖起来，屁股主动地往相叶的胯上撞，快感堆积得正好，他直觉自己即将达到高潮。然而肏干却在他快要释放的时候戛然而止，相叶突然抽出了他的性器，二宫高潮被打断不满地瘪了瘪嘴，蓄满泪花的茶瞳埋怨地看向身上的人，肉手抓向对方的手背哼哼出奶音。  
“まっくん？还想要……唔嗯？”  
相叶俯身托着二宫的屁股将他抱起，二宫抱紧了相叶的脖子迷茫地缠上他的腰被抱着转了半圈，翻身面向房间角落的试衣镜，坐在相叶的怀里。  
镜子如实映出了他们欢爱的样子，二宫只看了一眼便羞得别开了视线，身子越发往相叶的怀里缩，却被相叶突然抓住了臀肉猛地贯穿。  
“咿啊！まっくん，慢……要、要去了……”  
“小和不抬头看看吗？”相叶把肉棒插进二宫的屁股后并不急着抽送，他咬住二宫粉嫩的耳垂，吮吻着在他耳畔低语，“来看一眼嘛，现在的小和很可爱哦。”  
二宫紧紧闭上双眼摇了摇头，脊背贴在相叶的胸膛上烫得像火烧：“不要……”  
“不看的话，就不让小和去。”  
相叶彻底停下了动作，硬挺的肉刃就这么插在二宫的体内却不动分毫。二宫呜咽着扭动臀瓣试图寻求解脱，两腿却瘫软地使不上力，始终无法让肉棒肏到他舒爽的地方。  
二宫哭得更厉害了，泪水把他整张脸沾得湿透，他最终睁开了眼，看向相叶的眼眶泛着情欲的红：“まっくん……”  
“小和乖。”相叶吻了吻二宫湿漉漉的眼角，语气像极了大人在哄骗着幼童，“来看一眼好不好？”  
二宫缓缓地扭过了头，镜中景象穿透被泪水模糊的视线，清晰地映入二宫的眼中。  
镜子里的他周身发红，两粒乳珠红肿充血，一边还挂着明显的齿痕。柔嫩的腿根上印着几个鲜红的吻痕，高高翘起的肉茎下是插着另一根性器的穴，周围还挂着一圈不知是什么的乳白黏液，淫靡至极。  
“好乖。”  
那根插着他后穴的肉棒动了，二宫看到黑紫暴涨的阴茎毫不留情地干着他淫荡的小穴，艳红媚肉在抽插中吸附着柱身被带出来又干回去。视觉和身体的双重刺激让二宫尖叫着射了出来，白浊精液溅上镜面，让镜外的二宫有种被污染的错觉。  
相叶没有给二宫太多喘息的机会，修长手指在二宫的注视下捏起了他的乳尖。本就被蹂躏得肿胀的乳首敏感到极点，仅仅被拉扯便仿佛遭受了灭顶的快感，二宫哭叫着夹紧了小穴，十个粉嫩的脚趾绷紧成优美的弧线。  
“まっくん，干死我……啊啊、要受不了了……射进来，快点……”  
相叶在二宫的呻吟中抓紧了他的腰侧，勃发肉刃狠狠劈开甬道做着最后的冲刺。二宫被干得头脑混沌，精液浇上肠壁时他已经哭哑了嗓子，整个人仿佛破布娃娃一般软进相叶的臂弯，在对方有力的怀抱中倒进散发着淫靡腥膻的床铺。

二宫把脸埋在相叶的胸膛喘息，身体还沉浸在被干到高潮又被内射的余韵里，微微颤抖。  
他花了许久才从绵长的快感中缓过神来，脑袋抵着相叶的颈窝慢慢拱起，仰头小心地亲吻相叶冒着胡茬的下巴，用沙哑的声音轻轻唤着对方：“相叶さん……”然后二宫的臀肉就被相叶不轻不重地揉捏了一记，刚刚射进去的精液从穴口流出来些许。二宫闷哼一声，话头被吞回喉咙里。  
“做完以后，就又变成‘相叶さん’了？”  
“唔。”二宫知道这个人是在欺负他，可心底却涌出抑制不住的满足，让他的眼眶再次泛起湿意。  
“まっくん。”


End file.
